


Release

by jreamweaver



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Period Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bathtub sex that turns into bed sex, fitting them both in the tub was not going to happen, oh its sexy times, there is mention of blood being involved but nothing explict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jreamweaver/pseuds/jreamweaver
Summary: Themis Lavellan is dealing with the pain associated with her cycle, and The Iron Bull has never been one to shy away from a bit of blood, especially when his kadan is in need.
Relationships: The Iron Bull/Female Lavellan (Dragon Age)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> They have sex while she is having her period. If that grosses you out, stop here, if not, I hope you enjoy a little bit of smut.

The Iron Bull had remedies for just about every kind of pain. From a poultice from Stiches for wounds, to booze for emotions, and gentle touches for rope burn. But he had nothing for the kind of pain his kadan was feeling. She dealt with it every month, refusing to take a mission for a few days if it hit while on skyhold, or staying close to camp if it hit while on the road. 

He silently thanked her creators that this round hit in skyhold. They had been asleep in his room above the tavern the first night, she quietly left and returned to her quarters before it got too bad. When she wasn't in the hall for breakfast the next morning he began to worry. And when he saw Vivienne quietly steal away up the back stairs to Themis's room he got real worried. He followed not long after, and was stopped by Vivienne on the stairs.

"Let her rest," the mage put a hand on his chest to make a point without raising her voice. Under normal circumstances he would take the order and take up his normal spot in the Rest, but not today.

"Whats wrong with her, she didn't say anything to me last night." He felt comfortable enough around Madam de Fer to let his worry be heard. "Did I hurt her?"

"No darling, its her cycle, and its a particularly harsh one. She just needs to rest." 

Bull nodded and gently brushed past Vivienne.

"I'll let her rest, don't worry," he turned his head to look back down the stairs at her. "But she doesn't have to deal with it alone anymore."

He didn't wait for a response before continuing up to the Inquisitor's quarters. Themis wasn't in bed where he expected her to be, but instead she was laying in the large tub Josephine had acquired for her. The water was milky and dotted with leaves and flowers, no doubt it was what Vivienne was delivering a moment ago.

"Kadan." His voice was soft, the one he reserved for the soft quiet moments, it was the voice he only used for her. Themis leaned her head back to look at him, her eyes half lidded despite her looking at him upside down.

"Ma vhenan." She pulled a hand out of the water and reached it out towards him, letting the liquid drop onto the floor. "Sorry I left without waking you... I just..."

He knelt down beside her and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and nose before moving to kiss her on the lips. They were soft gentle touches meant to reassure. "No need to apologize, I understand." He took her free hand and began to gently rub the tension out of her digits. He knew that even at her most relaxed she still held tension in her hands. She had explained to him months ago it was because of her magic, she said that fire magic always felt feral to her, and she felt like if she let go of her control for a moment it would consume her. She knew it wasn't true, she was one of the most skilled males he had ever seen, but looking at the singes on the tips of her fingers he knew why she was always worried. 

Themis let out a low moan, and it pulled Bull from his thoughts. "Don't stop." The command was stern despite its breathless nature. Under any other circumstances he would take this as a challenge and switch into his role as the commander in their relationship. But not today. Today she needed to release the tension in her body. She didn't need to be wound up, but instead brought down off the cliff her body had already put her on. 

"Yes, maam." He responded with a chuckle before moving the massage up her arm, moving himself behind the end of the tub so he could work on her shoulders. 

He could feel relaxing under his hands, spurred on by Themis's gentle moans. 

"If I didn't know better, The Iron Bull, I would think you were trying to seduce me." Themis turned her body slightly so that she could face him, her eyes were lidded, her pupils blown.

"If I didn't know better, I would say it was working." He gave her another kiss, pulling away before she was finished, and turned her back around. "Now let me work." She laughed. It was a sound he heard less and less of lately, but it was still one of his favorite sounds. He continued his massage of her shoulders. 

After a few more minutes of working all of the knots out of her neck and shoulders he pulled himself forward so he could reach further into the tub. Themis let out a sigh as he tentatively palmed her breasts under the water. Bull was pleased with the added response of her lifting her hips ever so slightly and splashing some of the water onto the floor. 

"Too much?"

"No, but don't start what you don't intend to finish. You know I'm..." He didn't let her finish, pulling her into another, rougher, kiss. 

"You should know by now, I'm not one to shy away from a bit of blood." His voice was lower now, almost a growl. He punctuated his point by slowly tracing the line of her vallaslin from her forehead down to her chin, and then continued to follow it down her neck and torso to where it ended at her hip. She gave another moan as he let his finger graze her mound. 

"Bull," what she had intended to be a warning came out as a breathless sigh and he took that as his cue to continue his ministrations. He stood up and moved around to the side of the tub instead of behind it where he had been, never removing the had he had on her hip. Now he could look her in the eyes, get an idea of where she was. 

Over the last few months the two of them have spent more than their fair share of nights together, learning how comfortable she was with letting go of control. Normally it took him a good length of rope and an hour to get her to the boneless relaxed state she was in now, he would have to ask her what was in the tub when they were done. He watched her face as he circled her clitoris with one rough finger. Her eyes rolled back as she let out yet another moan, this one louder than the others, she grasped the side of the tub with one hand, and with the other she grabbed his wrist. He could feel the not so subtle warmth that was coming from her finger tips. The first time that happened it had scared him, worried that the mage was about to lose her grip on magic inside her, but now it only encouraged him, knowing it was a sign of how close she was to letting go and orgasming. 

"Already kadan? I've barely gotten started." He pulled his hand out of the water and leaned the entirety of his bulk over the water, bringing his face down to meet her. Themis's eyes shot open, and the warmth left the fingers around his wrist as a smile spread across Bull's face. She was angry, good. 

"Please." That surprised him. He expected her to fight, to play the game they normally played at this point, but he had forgotten how they ended up in this situation today. "I need the release, vhenan, please." The final please broke him. He loved her more than he could ever possibly tell her, and that whine, that begging, it sent all the blood in his body to his groin. He reached into the water and pulled her out, causing her to yelp with surprise and splash water all over the floor. He grunted, knowing he would have to clean that up later, but there were more important things to attend to. 

He walked her over to the bed and placed her down gently before stepping back for a moment to admire her. She was soft and hard in all the right places, with the lines of her tattoos hugging the curves of her breasts and hips. He let out a low growl and bent over her again, careful not to put all of his weight on her. She was strong, but he was still about twice her size and learned the hard way that he could easily crush her if he wasn't careful. 

He kissed her gently and she responded in kind, but it quickly changed from gentle kissing into a more feverish demand. Her hands were pulling at his waist band. 

"You have far too many clothes on, its not fair." She managed to untie his breeches and began pulling them down before he pulled back and away from her, eliciting another sigh. As he stepped back to remove his boots and breeches she began to do his work. She roughly palmed on breast and lowered her other hand to pick up where Bull had left off in the tub. Bull was tempted to watch her please herself and work on his own need, which was now making itself known painfully. "Are you going to stand there and watch? Or are you going to finish what you started?" This time it was Themis that let out a growl as she continued touching herself. 

That was the only further encouragement he needed. He set himself down on the bed and pulled her so that she was sitting on his chest. It was a beautiful sight. Normally he could spend hours like this, holding her at the edge, but not today. He locked eyes with her as he slowly plunged a finger into her center and watched as she rolled her hips onto it, her hands bracing herself against his chest. He used his other hand to hold her hip, stopping her from rolling against him. 

"Don't tease me today, please." She tried to move her hips again, but was still held in place. Bull removed the finger and used it to trace a line of her vallaslin before he sat up, sliding her down into his lap. He wanted to be even with her, eye to eye. He kissed her again as he lifted her hips onto him, eliciting a hiss. 

"When your ready, kadan." He knew it was too soon. Even in her current state he should have taken more time to open her up and prepare her. But both of them were rushing and impatient today. She hummed and took him into another kiss, taking advantage of how soft they were in this moment. Lately all of their sex had been rougher, she had wanted it that way. No thinking, just Bull pushing against her limits, a mixture of pain and pleasure. This was rarity. After a moment she began to roll her hips again, the easy motion setting a slow pace that was torturous for Bull. He bit her lip in response, knowing that she was doing it on purpose. "Kadan," the endearment was a warning this time.

Themis took the cue from Bull and began moving her hips faster, arching her back and leaning her head away from his so that the friction hit the point inside her she was looking for. Her moans were now intermingled with dalish babbling. Bull took one of her nipples into his mouth, causing her motion to stutter for a moment. He steadied her hips with his hands again, and began to match her movements with his own thrusts. It only took a few more moments of their combined movement for her to reach her release, yelling something about the Dread Wolf as her entire body began to shudder. She leaned forward and buried her face into the crook of his neck, still rolling her hips and riding out the orgasm, Bull moved his hand to the small of her back and lightly traced her spine, providing soft contact to bring her back down. 

"Fuck... Bull...I..." She tried to form a sentence, but couldn't form a cohesive thought.

"I know, you okay?" He lifted her off of him and laid her down on the bed beside him, making sure to place her on sheets they had not just ruined. She nodded, her eyes already struggling to stay open. She was exhausted, she had been exhausted when they started and one thing that sex didn't help was exhaustion. He kissed her on the forehead "Get some sleep, I'll clean up." She responded with hum, rolling over and curling up around a pillow. 

Bull took his time removing the ruined sheets and retrieving a towel from beside the tub. He used some of the still warm bath water to clean himself and his now totally asleep lover before wrapping her in one of the blankets she kept at the end of the bed. He thought about leaving her to sleep alone, letting her have her space, but he wanted to be there when she woke up, to make sure that he didn't do more harm than good. So he very carefully got into the bed behind her, and pulled her back up against his chest, placing a warm hand on her stomach. 

He awoke later that evening alone, a cold spot where Themis had been when he fell asleep, and a note on the pillow. 

Didn't want to wake you after all your hard work. Needed food. Meet me in The Herald's Rest when you wake up. I believe I now owe you a very large favor.

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a very long time since I have written anything 'spicy'. So I hope it was at least decent. Also enjoy the tangent my brain went on. I also apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes. I wrote most of this on my new phone that has an autocorrect that hates me and my sausage fingers. 
> 
> Bull and Themis are not my only Inquisiton couple, but they might be my favorite, and I'll probably write more with them one day.


End file.
